Familiar, but not Remembered
by Jazz-chan
Summary: A new character, who has a link to InuYasha's past, but he doesn't remember her?


Disclaimer: None of the Inu-Yasha characters belong to me. Hiaya (pronounced Hi-A-ah) however is my own character.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Inu-Yasha and the group had been traveling for 5 days straight. They had collected 3 jewel shards, much to the disappointment of Inu-Yasha.  
  
"There is a great hot spring in the next town Inu Yasha. Why don't we stop there?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah Inu Yasha, it's been too long since we stopped for a break." Kagome whined. Her feet were killing her and a nice soak in a warm spring sounded like such a good idea. "Feh," was the only response the group got out of him. "I suggest that you take that as a yes, Lady Kagome." Miroku explained. "You will never get a straight answer out of him." "All in favor?" Kagome asked. "Yeah!" Came the reply. Noticing no objection from a certain Hanyou, Kagome and the group headed to the town.  
"This is just prefect Sango! The water in this spring is so relaxing! What a great idea!" Kagome praised. Sango felt herself blush. She liked to get praise from people. "It really was a good idea." A child's voice stated. Shippo hopped into the water and made a small splash. He was oblivious to the shrieks of Sango and Kagome that were flooding around him. "Shippo get out of here! You can't be in here!" "Why not Kagome? Don't you like me anymore?" "Of course Shippo, I just. I.. Go ask Inu-Yasha to explain it!" "All right I'm leaving."  
  
"You can't bathe with them 'cause.um.well.uh.Miroku?" Inu-Yasha faltered. "We'll explain it when you get a little older, Shippo." Miroku muttered. A very confused Shippo looked back and forth between a very red Hanyou and a reddening priest. "I still think that it would be easier for us to protect the girls if we were in there with them." Miroku pouted. "You filthy lecher! Just cause we can't see them doesn't mean that we can't protect them! We can hear them after all." Inu-Yasha snarled.  
  
Unknown to the quarrelling boys, a woman approached them. She was walking slowly, so they saw her after a few seconds. Miroku, sadly enough, was the first to notice her. "Shut up you two," he said. Inu-Yasha glared at him while Shippo looked at the new lady. She wore a blue Kimono with a star design on the left shoulder. Her kimono was thigh length and short sleeved. She wore a pair of blue shorts and gold anklets. Three gold armbands were on her left arm with the design of a dog on the middle one. She wore no shoes, and her head had a towel on top of it. Her eyes were closed and she was humming to her self. "Excuse me beautiful Lady," Miroku said, standing up and grabbing her hand. "Will you please bear me a child?" Her eyes snapped open and Miroku gasped. They were amber colored! Remarkably similar to Inu-Yasha's own eyes. "What did you just say?" she growled, Baring razor sharp fangs. She cracked her knuckles and displayed her claws. "I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful, and I know our children were take your appearance. Please say yes to my request." "Miroku are you blind? She's a Youkai." Inu-Yasha stood, Baring his own fangs and claws. "Half actually, though if you tell anyone you'll die. Just like the Priest over here will if he doesn't remove his hand form my ass now!" "Miroku!" Inu-Yasha and Shippo both scolded. The monk removed his hand rather reluctantly. The female hanyou just glared and walked toward the hot spring. What a lecher! I had half a mind to kill him then and there! Hopefully the jewel I can sense in the spring will calm my nerves. I wouldn't mind a nice fight right about now. Rounding the finale corner, the female hanyou saw that it was only two girls who were in the spring. Confused she looked at them, trying to figure out why she sensed a jewel shard. She noticed the girl with the black hair had a large chunk of the jewel on a necklace around her neck. She sneered. This'll be too easy.   
She jumped at the black haired girl who had her eyes closed. She was the one with the necklace. Her companion's eyes were partially closed, but the female hanyou didn't consider her to be a threat. That was a bad assumption. WONK! A loud splash sounded as the female hanyou landed in the water. She emerged with a rather large mark on her head and a very annoyed look on her face. "What the Hell was that for?!" She screamed. "What do you mean? You just attacked my friend! Did you just expect me to watch you do that?" "Speaking of your friend," She turned to a confused Kagome, and grabbed her by the neck. "Give me the Jewel chunk you have on your neck. Don't try the boomerang attack again or I'll kill her right now." She warned Sango who looked very mad about not being able to help Kagome. The female hanyou reached up and grabbed the necklace. She dropped Kagome to the ground. "Both of you get dressed now! I'm gonna take you for a little stroll past that Hanyou back there. He wont be suspicious to sense the jewel if your with me." Sango and Kagome hurriedly got dressed and walked towards the path that led them back to Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
"It took you long enough! What did you do? Fall in?" Inu-Yasha snarled. He shut up the second that he smelt the fear Kagome was giving off, and the annoyance given off by Sango. He noticed the female hanyou they had met earlier. She was soaked to the bone, her clothes dripping wet, yet she seemed to have a look of triumph on her face. Odd, Inu-Yasha thought Why would she be happy to be soaked? Suddenly, the female hanyou pushed Kagome and Sango forward and leapt to the air. "Stop her Inu-Yasha! She has the Jewel!" Kagome screeched. "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled. She dodged the attack easily and landed a few feet away from Inu-Yasha. She tucked the Jewel chunk inside the front of her Kimono. "If you want it come and get it." The moonlight shone on her. Everyone stared. They realized that she had dog-ears and white hair, just like Inu- Yasha. "Hang on one minute Inu-Yasha, Lady, just who are you? Why is your appearance so similar to Inu-Yasha's?" Miroku said, stepping between them. "I'm Hiaya, the greatest demon ever. I look like that whelp because I'm guessing that we both are part dog demon. Correct?" "So what if I am? And how could you be the greatest demon when you're only half?" "I wont be half for long whelp! Not as soon as I kill you and use the jewel to become full demon!" She charged at him, her claws at the ready and eyes glistening with the fire of battle. Sounds familiar. Inu-Yasha thought, dodging her attacks easily. They fought for a few more moments before Inu-Yasha was behind her. He grabbed her arms with one hand and held them behind her back. He used the other hand to hold her head high enough so that her neck was clear. "Let go of me you insignificant whelp! I'm warning you!" "Ah shut up already! Kagome, Use the beads Kaede gave you! Hurry!" "Right!" Kagome dug through her bag and pulled out the string of purple beads and claws. Ignoring the string of curses coming out of Hiaya's mouth, she started to chant. One by one the beads and claws started to glow then flew to position themselves around Hiaya's neck. "What the hell is this? What are you doing wench?" Hiaya yelled finally breaking free of Inu-Yasha's grasp and trying to get to the beads off. Being unsuccessful, she leapt at Inu-Yasha since he was closer. "Kagome say the command!" "I have to think of one first!" Kagome racked her brain for the dog commands she knew. The fact the Hiaya was jumping gave her an idea. "Down Girl!" Kagome yelled. Her ears heard the wonderful sound of a THUMP! And a yelp followed by a string of curses. Hiaya lied face down in the dirt with a throbbing pain in her back. She moaned and tried to get up. Her ears caught the sound of a male laughing up a storm. She looked up to see him squatting down next to her and laughing. "Just you wait till I get up whelp!" "You wont be getting up anytime soon. And QUIT calling me whelp!" "Fine then what is your name?" "Inu-Yasha is his name. The priest over there is Miroku. The one with the boomerang is Sango, who you've already met. The kitsune is Shippo and I'm Kagome!" "What type of a demon are you Inu-Yasha? Do you have no pride? You give every dog hanyou a bad name. You're traveling with a priest, a demon hunter, a brat and a wench! Plus you let her carry the jewel chunk. How pathetic!" Hiaya, who was just regaining her composure, looked in disbelief at Inu-Yasha. "Take that back wench! She only has the jewel chunk because she can purify it and because she has control over me. Like she does over you now!" Inu- Yasha was starting to get very mad. "Speaking of the jewel chunk, I think you should give it back to me now." Kagome held her hand out expectantly. "In your dreams wench! The only way for you to get it would be to stick your hand down my robes. I doubt any of you could get close enough to do that without me biting your hand off first. You're not gonna get the chunk back any time soon idiot." "Quit calling her names! I'll kill you unless you give the chunk back now!" A very ticked off Inu-Yasha yelled. Hiaya jumped at him again. "DownDownDownDownDownDown!" Kagome yelled. Again Hiaya found herself in the dirt again with a throbbing pain in her back. "OWWWWWWW!!! Wench, stop doing that!" "Only when you give the chunk back." "You stupid girl! I wont give you the jewel back! With it I can become full demon. No more teasing no more scowls from my family! And no more of these damn human emotions!" "You really think the jewel will solve all of your problems?" Inu-Yasha asked. He had a look of pity on his face. It's amazing how similar we are. "Of course it will! I. Oh no! What position is the moon in? I can't see it!" "Its in the waxing crescent." Sango in formed them." Why?" "Let me guess. Is it your human time, Hiaya?" Kagome asked, sympathy etched on her face. She didn't need to wait long for an answer. Hiaya's eyes were tearing up while becoming brown. Her hair was turning black and her nails were shortening to little stumps. Kagome could only guess that her teeth were also dulling. Hiaya started to cry. "Why didn't it work? The jewel was supposed to stop this change when I fused.. I didn't fuse with it! All because you stopped me! Die you wench!" Hiaya leapt at Kagome. She was stopped by Inu-Yasha stepping in front of her. She didn't even try to hide her tears. She was exhausted. The fight had taken little out of her, but as a human it was tiring. She sunk to the floor and cried. Eventually she fell asleep with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome looking at her confused. Inu-Yasha looked at her with pity. He knew exactly what she was going through. The poor girl. She's been teased by demons and shunned by humans. I went trough the same thing when I was a child. But I had my mother. She looks like she is all alone. Inu-Yasha though. "Inu-Yasha?" "Yes Kagome?" "I think we should let her sleep with us tonight. Will you please carry her?" "Feh." He quietly agreed with her. For some reason he felt pity, and it was new for him to feel anything except hate to someone who attacked Kagome. They walked silently to the Inn in the town. Miroku felt an "ominous presence" around it and offered to set up sutras to get rid of it in exchange for room and board. As they laid down to sleep, Hiaya started to stir. Inu-Yasha kept an eye on her all night.  
She was dreaming again. Dreams always came to her when she was human. They weren't good dreams, like fantasy or romance, but dreams of her past. She never wanted to think of her past again.  
  
Hiaya's dream  
  
It was dark and she was alone. Her bed was dirty and it reeked. Someone entered. It was her father the demon Racher. "What are you doing still in bed? You should be out getting more treasure for me. It has been 2 weeks since I got a good haul from you. You don't want to meet the same fate as that mother of yours do you?" "No sir. Please don't kill me! I promise I will work harder. Look I am leaving right now to go get you treasure! What city do you want me to destroy?" "I don't care just go!" He yelled, swiping his claws across her arm leaving a trail of blood. Later that night "You call this treasure? I call this garbage! Two gold anklets and arms bands, some change, and silk? This is all worthless to me! Come here now!" Tentatively she walked towards him. Before she got within arms reach he struck. He kicked and bit and clawed. "Stop! Please stop it! Daddy!" "Never call me that again! I am no longer your father! Leave now before I change my mind and decide to kill you!" She ran. Faster than a startled deer. To where she didn't know she just wanted away.  
  
Hiaya Dream End  
  
She was crying in her sleep. The others were all resting peacefully, but he never slept. She started whimper like a small child and moan as if in a large amount of pain. He didn't know what he could do for Hiaya. He was surprised to realize that he wanted to help her. The sun is coming up, soon she will be back to a hanyou. Good thing Kagome and Sango got the Jewel back. She was one strong opponent. Indeed as he watched, her hair turned back to white and her ears returned to the top of her head. She stopped crying and opened her eyes. She looked confused for a few seconds. Then she tried to get out of the sleeping bag. Inu-Yasha couldn't help himself. He started laughing at the weak attempts she made. "Like you could do better whelp!" "Your right, I could. I told you last night not to call me Whelp!" "I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you!" She smirked. "Besides I still have the upper hand here! You forget that I still hold the Jewel!" "Try checking your throat idiot! Kagome got the Jewel back from you!" Hiaya put a hand to her neck. Finding Inu-Yasha to be right, she started to growl. Her hair bristled and she bared her fangs. She ripped the sleeping bag to shreds and slowly walked towards the sleeping form of Kagome, claws at the ready. "Down!" Waking up to a very mad Hanyou standing over her glaring death gave Kagome no choice. "I don't want to be your enemy Hiaya. We would much rather be your friends." "She is right you know. How could we be enemies with one so beautiful as you?" Miroku stood up a made to stand next to Hiaya. Sango and Shippo also woke and stood next to Kagome. Inu-Yasha took a defense step between Hiaya and Kagome. "I have no friends! No one has ever wanted to be my friend and your all lying! My own father didn't like me so why should you? Now give me the damn shard!" She yelled leaping past Inu-Yasha and running at Kagome. She knocked Sango out of the way and turned to face the very mad Kirara. [A.N. I don't know if that is how you spell her name.] She slashed the demons side, causing Kirara to fall to the ground. Inu-Yasha unsheathed the Tetsiaga. "I don't want to fight you but you leave me no choice!" "Oh you got a big sword. You actually think that will beat me? It's a piece of metal! All it can do is cut!" "Maybe, but if it cuts your heart your dead!" With that Inu-Yasha and Hiaya leapt at each other.  
  
"Metal Claw Slash!" Hiaya yelled. Her claws scratched at Inu-Yasha's Fire Rat armor. He was surprised to see that it actually cut through. She was a lot stronger than he had ever guessed. "Wind Blade!" He countered. Hiaya dodged the blow, but not quickly enough. Her three gold armbands were cut in half and the sleeve of her kimono was torn. She looked like her heart had been struck. She quickly landed from the air and caught the falling bands. She stared at them for a few seconds than started to cry. She set the armbands down and turned to Inu-Yasha. "You idiot! Those were very important to me! How dare you! You took the most precious thing to me, now I will return the favor!" With that she did something no one was expecting. She jumped at Kagome and hit her over the head. Kagome felt every thing around her start to go rushing by really fast. In some far of corner of her mind, she knew that she was falling. Strong arms caught her and then lifted her off her feet. Then her mind went completely blank.  
  
She came back to at the Inn. Her head was stinging and her mind raced to figure out what had happened. She dimly remembered the fight and Hiaya racing at her and hitting her. She opened her eyes and then closed them at the bright light that met her. She moaned and moved her head. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha's voice asked. What was that sound she heard in his voice? Was it.Worry? "Kagome?" He asked again. "Uh.Inu-Yasha? What happened? Where's Hiaya?" A horrible thought came to her. "You didn't kill her did you?" "No I didn't but only cause of the damn priest thinking that she deserved a second chance." The anger towards Miroku was very evident. "He is right you know. I don't think she really meant to hurt anyone." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha could tell right away that Kagome was starting to like the female hanyou. "Your wrong." A woman's voice said from behind Inu-Yasha. Kagome sat up and peered around Inu-Yasha. Hiaya was there, tied up to a support beam. There were a lot of sutras around her. Kagome instantly recognized them a Miroku's doing. "I would've killed you and the whelp without a second thought. The only reason I'm tied up here is because the demon hunter's boomerang caught me off guard. She hit me across the back of my head. You and the rest of them will all die!" As soon as I finish cutting this rope with my claws. The wards will only work for a full demon. Dumb priest. Hiaya thought. "DOWN!" Kagome yelled as Hiaya cut through the last of her bonds. THUMP! "Damn you girl!" She muttered. Inu-Yasha chuckled to himself as he watched Hiaya's face plant. He couldn't help but agree with Miroku and Kagome. Hiaya didn't seem like to bad of a person. Turning back to Kagome he became concerned by the tired look on her face. "You should get some sleep. We are going to leave tomorrow, so take all the time you want." He told Kagome. She looked thankful for the time she was going to get to rest. As she lay back down, Kagome whispered, "thank you" and she fell instantly to sleep. Inu-Yasha smiled to himself. He turned back to Hiaya and whispered a warning, "I wont tie you back up if you promise not to wake her up. One noise and I'll get Miroku in here to write up a correct sutra to keep you at bay." "One more noise huh? How bout this!" She started to yell. "Wakey wakey, Rise and shine. Up you get now girl!" She only stopped when Inu-Yasha's foot met squarely with her mouth. "I warned you!" He whispered. He checked on Kagome, surprised that she was asleep, he walked back to the other room. "Miroku get in there and write up a sutra to shut the damn girl up! The other one was for a full Youkai idiot!" Miroku stood up and stalked into the other room. Inu-Yasha had just sat down when he heard a loud scream and a few curses. Miroku came flying out of the room panting. "That girl has got one bad temper! Just a little tap was all. The sutra is in place Inu-Yasha, but she isn't to keen about it." Sango and Inu-Yasha just sighed and lay down to sleep. Shippo bounded into the other room to snuggle next to Kagome. Miroku nursed his head at cleaned the claw marks on his arm, eventually lying down in his own spot.  
  
The next morning the group woke to a happy Kagome trying to get a very ticked off Hiaya to eat something. "Do you want to try some of this fruit?" "I already told you I wasn't hungry!" "How bout some of this soup?" "Leave me alone wench!" "You and Inu-Yasha are a lot alike you know." "What?!" Inu-Yasha and Hiaya screeched. "I'm nothing like that pathetic whelp!" "And I'm not at all like that spoiled brat!" "I'm not spoiled!" "Well I'm not a whelp!" "Yes you are!" "No I'm Not!" "DOWN! SIT!" Kagome yelled. The two faces ground into the dirt. "Wench stop doing that!" "Whadthehellwasthadfor?" "If you two don't stop arguing I'll say it again!" "Your lucky this ward is on me or I would slit your throat just for that!" "You'd have to go through me first!" "That wouldn't be very hard!" "You had a hard time last night, idiot!" "That was only cause you distracted me by breaking. Where are my arm bands?" "What arm bands?" Sango asked, joining Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Hiaya. Miroku sat down next to Hiaya and Shippo hopped on to Kagome's lap. "Get your hand off me lecher! The arm bands the whelp cut off me last night." Hiaya continued to growl at Miroku. Miroku reached into his sleeves and pulled out six chunks of gold. " I have them, they looked very valuable." "They are. They're worth a lot of money and they are very important to me. You whelp! You destroyed them." Hiaya started to cry." You destroyed the last thing my mother gave me." She whimpered. Kagome turned to Hiaya. "Your mother gave you those? Where is she?" "She is dead. And I am very weak to cry over her. Take the sutra off me NOW!" Hiaya wiped her eyes, and looked at Miroku. He looked to Kagome who nodded and told him it was OK. Hiaya stood and walked out of the room, her eyes hidden by her bangs. Water was still streaming down her face. After Hiaya was gone, Kagome asked Inu-Yasha to follow the Hanyou. "Feh." Was all he said, but he walked out of the room and headed in Hiaya's direction. "It's uncanny how similar they are." Sango pointed out. "Yes. Even their pasts seem to have similarities." Kagome said, still staring after Inu-Yasha. "It's time we got packed though. Come on everyone. I have a feeling Hiaya will be coming with us, so pack some food for. Never mind." Kagome finished sighing, as she turned to see Miroku and Shippo with their faces full and even more food being stuck in their mouths. Kagome and Sango left to pack their things while Kirara followed after them.  
  
Hiaya ran to an isolated tree and jumped up. She jumped up to the highest branch she could reach and sat down. Why am I so weak? She died a long time ago! I shouldn't be crying over her. She wasn't important. "She was just a filthy human! Just forget her!" She cried out loud.  
  
"Even humans can touch a demons' heart." A voice from the ground called up to her.  
  
"What are you doing here whelp? Why did you follow me?!"  
  
"For the last time! DON'T CALL ME WHELP!" He growled. "And I'm here because Kagome was worried and she wanted me to make sure you were alright."  
  
"You're acting like a beat dog! Following her orders, how ridiculous! Do you do everything she commands?" She asked in astonishment.  
  
"I only follow her orders because she has me tied to her thanks to these beads. And she can sense where the jewel shards are. If I get her mad at me, then she won't find the jewel for me."  
  
"Liar, you love her don't you? You could easily sense the shards for yourself, you don't need that wench, but its obvious you want her." "Shut up you stupid wench!"  
  
"Only when you do whelp."  
  
"."  
  
A voice in the distance called out. "InuYasha, Hiaya! We're leaving."  
  
"Coming!" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
"Lap dog. And don't think I'm going anywhere with you!"  
  
"You don't have a choice." He growled, then Hiaya on the back of the head. He hit the pressure point, and Hiaya started to fall out of the tree. InuYasha jumped down, and grabbed her before she hit the ground.  
  
It's weird, but this girl seems almost familiar to me.. 


End file.
